Un Imposible
by Chibi Haru-Sama
Summary: Todos los dias lo contempla desde lejos, con la secreta esperanza de que sus ojos frios se fijen en ella. ¿Que ocultaran esos ojos? DG!


**_Diclaimer _**:_ Ninguno de los personajes, lamentablemente, me pertenece. Mis fics no tienen finalidad de lucro; excepto de entretener y hacerles volar la imaginación un momentito de las extresadas vidas que nos han tocado vivir...  
Espero honestamente, que les agrade la historia y que; si son buenitos conmigo, me dejen un Review!

* * *

_

_"Un Imposible"_  
_(Un Demonio con la Marca Oscura, Un Ángel que por él, ha Caído...)_

* * *

**_Prologo_**

_Sus ojos estaban, inevitablemente, congelados en los de aquel joven.  
Nunca antes se había fijado en lo profundos y misteriosos que eran._

_Nunca antes se había dado el tiempo de observarlos como en aquel preciso instante.  
La nieve caía a su alrededor, y el viento hacia danzar su cabellera roja como el mismísimo fuego._

_Podía sentir la inquisidora e interrogante mirada de el puesta en ella; una mirada cubierta de  
Frialdad; y que sin embargo, la hacia volver a recordar esos tiempos en que todo era calidez y sentimiento._

_Sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber en que momento el tiempo se había detenido.  
Saber en que momento el tiempo había aprobado esas miradas prohibidas.  
Saber en que preciso momento su corazón había empezado a galopar como nunca antes.  
Saber por que el había sido escogido por su corazón; y no otro mas aceptable para su razón._

_Dejo escapar una nubecilla de vaho por sus labios; resignándose a la verdad de aquel momento._

___Estaba enamorada._

_____Enamorada de algo abstracto para ella; algo imposible y a la vez atrayente...  
Enamorado de un ser despreciable ser que seguramente se burlaría de aquel puro y noble sentimiento.  
Y tendría razón en burlarse; Claramente era algo estúpido que surgiera amor entre dos personas tan diferentes..._

_____Además... ¿No había escuchado una vez que todo amor desesperado no era mas que una repentina pasión¿Un desahogo desesperado para una persona en busca de salidas?  
Esperaba ansiosamente que pronto aquella llama recién encendida, terminara desvaneciéndose...  
Tan solo era un sentimiento pasajero; o era eso lo que ella deseaba creer..._

_____Era un amor imposible... un amor que por muy intenso, imposible...  
Tenia que asumirlo..._

_____Bajo la vista, claramente confundida por aquella oleada de ideas alocadas.  
Quería desechar todas aquellas estúpidas consecuencias de observar al hombre que le había robado el corazón-_

_____Era fácil decir "Olvidar", pero era muy difícil ponerlo en práctica.  
Sobretodo cuando esos ojos que deseas olvidar te escudriñan investigando, tras de tu capa de neutralidad._

_____--_

_____Seguramente ya había notado mi nerviosismo, ya que su sonrisa siempre torcida le hace honores.  
Me inspecciona; bajo la densa capa de nieve que cae, no aparta su mirada de mi.  
Por inercia; y quizás el mismo nerviosismo, mis manos frías solo cubiertas por la fina tela de mis guantes,_

_____Se dirigen a los bolsillos de mi túnica...  
Sin embargo, no hago nada mas...  
_

_____Seguramente me debo ver estúpida observándole, parada a tan solo un par de metros de el.  
El parece tranquilo, como siempre...  
Esta sentado apaciblemente sobre la nieve, bajo un árbol enorme y frondoso atacado por el Invierno..._

_____Una nueva nubecilla de vaho escapa seguido de un suspiro...  
Deseo marcharme, escapar de sus ojos grises pero no puedo..._

_____Me es imposible mover mis pies...  
Ya lo he intentado, y no he podido..._

_____¿Soy yo, o parece ser que solamente los dos estamos en todo ese paisaje invernal?_

___"__¿Qué te sucede, Weasley?" –un siseo escapa de sus labios carnosos, los cuales son ahora mi punto de atención._

_____Aquellas palabras, cargadas de ironía, no me sorprenden tanto. Quizás esperaba palabras mas frías y, para mi, es un alivio recibir esa tan conocida frase._

_____No contesto; no por el momento._

_____Se me hace difícil buscar palabras adecuadas para contestar. Realmente soy una estúpida..._

_____Noto como aparta su vista de mi y sigue en su actitud pensativa...  
Se ve tan seguro de si mismo; y a la vez, tan débil como una criaturita recién nacida ..._

_____A mi no me engaña; Oh no...  
Lo conozco hace mucho, quizás no como todos esperarían, pero lo hago..._

_____Esta tan solo, abandonado, y confundido...  
Me provoca un sentimiento extraño a querer protegerlo.. me provoca cuidar de el..  
Debería odiarlo; después de todo tengo millones de razones para hacerlo.  
Pero no lo odio; lo Amo y eso creo haberlo admitido hace bastante tiempo...  
Lo Amo por su alo de confusión y su alo de misterio..._

_____Por ser el y simplemente el..._

_____No se como sucedió...  
¿Cómo fue que pasó?_

_____Espera... Creo recordarlo...  
No fue aquella noche...Si; fue aquella noche de Luna Menguante...  
Yo paseaba por un corredor de pilares, alumbrado solo por los rayos de la Luna...  
Caminaba con precaución, esperando no encontrarme con algún maestro que me regañara...  
Sin embargo, nunca sospeche que al doblar aquella tranquila esquina, toda mi vida cambiaria..._

_____  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

_____  
Estabas preocupado y te sobresaltaste al encontrarme, al igual que yo.  
Aparte todos mis sentimientos de miedo y solo me dedique a observarte.  
Tu no lo hiciste, solo un par de segundos estuviste estático y denso frente a mi...  
Luego, y ante mi desconcierto, me apartaste del camino y seguiste caminando a paso decidido..._

_____  
Pensé que todo se borraría, como suele pasar con recuerdos tan poco "importantes" como  
Encontrar a un tipo en un corredor...  
Pero eso no terminó ahí..._

_____Yo no pude apartar tu imagen; y me deseo en el fondo de mi corazón que para ti halla sido algo mas que un encuentro "X" con cualquier persona en un pasillo._

_____--_

_____Me doy vuelta, con el enorme dolor de mi alma.  
Cada día, tu te vas al mismo árbol como pude apreciar nuevamente.  
Y yo, me apoyo en la pared del castillo para observarte..._

_____Este día había dado un gran paso...  
Siempre había tenido el deseo de hablar contigo; saber que te sucede...  
Ese día, había caminado..._

_____Sin embargo mi valentía característica me abandona...  
Me queda el consuelo que llegue a verte y que tu lo hiciste conmigo..._

_____Tan solo unos metros y podría estar contigo...  
Pero no puedo, mis pies ya no avanzan mas...  
Además, me hubieras rechazado horriblemente..._

_____Ya he empezado a caminar de vuelta al castillo, a paso ondulante por el viento.  
Espero llegar pronto, ya que el frió cada vez es mas insoportable..._

_____Aun con los millones de pensamientos atacándome, no pienso en ningún momento que un milagro suceda._

_____Unos pasos; no los siento al principio.._

_____Como ya he dicho; el viento es ensordecedor.._

_____Sin embargo, si no escuche los pasos; si sentí la fuerte mano que apretó mi brazo y me hizo voltearme..._

_____Unos ojos; tan grises y tan acostumbrados a ignorarme...  
Me sorprendo, y un grito mudo escapa de mis labios..._

_______¿Esta acaso frente a mi y bajo aquella tormenta de nieve?  
¿Estará esto sucediendo o es solo mi imaginación?  
¿Por qué un Malfoy vendría aquí a ver a una Weasley?_

_________Lo veo dudar; conozco bien sus expresiones, después de todo lo he observado mucho tiempo.  
Lo veo mas confundido que hace unas horas, lo veo pensar, meditar..y todo en un par de segundos.  
Me sorprendo a mi misma permitiendo que me apriete el brazo con aquella fuerza de buscador...  
Con aquellos brazos fuertes de jugador de Quidditch..._

_________  
No me lo esperaba, no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió...  
Con suma ternura e inocencia, se ha acercado a mi y me ha dado un Beso...  
No, definitivamente no estaba preparada y menos para que terminara, después de aquel beso, empujándome._

_________Me ha empujado fuerte, como si le diera asco...si...de seguro es asco...  
Me mira fríamente, tan frió como jamás lo había hecho con nadie!  
Me odia...y yo esta vez no he hecho nada..._

_________Con un movimiento ondeante de su capa, pasa a mi lado y se va al castillo._

_________Lo veo irse con el corazón volando en galope, danzando en un vals que parece eterno en este momento.  
Siento que todo se nubla ante mi.  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza seguido de un mareo me hacen arrodillar, para no caerme...  
quizás recobre energías...fuerzas..._

_________Sin embargo, ya no es necesario cobrar energías ni nada por el estilo...  
Todo se ha vuelto negro y simplemente, me he desmayado..._

_________- Fin del Prologo -  
--------------

* * *

_

_________Notas de la Autora  
¿Draco y Ginny?_

_________Definitivamente pensaran que me he vuelto loca! Si lo se; antes era una Ginny/Harry Fan, pero creo que nuevamente mis ideas cambian..¡Hey! Tengo derecho a rectificarme ! Además, no me digáis que esta no es una pareja hermosa!_

_________Se que es un imposible, y quizás por eso me gusta tanto!_

_________Tengo varias razones para escribir este fic.  
Una de ellas es que, aparte de que me visto Romeo y Julieta en el teatro y he quedado encantada, una de mis buenas amigas adora esta pareja y ha quedado prendida de unos FanArts de ellos (¿Conocen a Lysel no Heya¡Dibuja Hermoso!). Como adivinaran, ella me ha rogado para que escriba, y yo la verdad no me he hecho de rogar !  
Además, otra buena razón que me ha motivado es uno de esos Roles que suele jugar la Gente (Y yo soy de esa gente, también xD). En el Rol, soy Ginny Weasley, y creo que sin quererlo me he enamorado de un Draco Malfoy!  
Una buena razón para escribir, creo.   
Ummmh...Otra razón es que he leído unos fics de ellos que me han dejado prendida! Oh ya lo se, demasiado BlahBlahBlah ! Pero este es un buen medio para desahogarme xD! Oks oks!_

_________Espero ansiosa sus mensajes! No me critiquen mucho! Yo solo escribo lo que siento, poniendo en el lugar del personaje._

_________¿Creen que soy una Buena Ginny Weasley?_

_________Porque esta Ginny que ven aquí, no es mas que un reflejo de lo que yo siento y creo que es seria de Ella..._

_________Sin mas, Los Dejo invitados a que le hagan Click al chiquito de abajo (Al Botoncito Moradito y que parece incitar a la gente buena! )  
Un Besito Enorme y ya saben, Un Review no le hace nada mal a una escritora!_


End file.
